Kerrin Sperry
| birth_place = Overland Park, Kansas | career_start = 2010 | website = }} Playing career She attended Lawrence Academy in Massachusetts for two years. The Academy competed in the Independent School League. In her senior season, she was named to the All-ISL First Team and was selected as her team MVP. She was also All-ISL First Team selection as a freshman. In addition to Lawrence Academy, she competed with Assabet Valley (Mass.). At the 2008 Angela Ruggiero Chowder Cup, she was named to the All-Tournament Team (Division A). She won the 2010 USA Hockey Girls' 19 & Under National Championship with the Assabet Under 19 team. In 2009, she won a national championship with Assabet Under16 team. Sperry has a background in field hockey and won the New England League State Championship in 2008. In addition, she served as captain. NCAA Collected the win and made 21 saves in her collegiate debut against North Dakota on Oct. 3. http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/sperry_kerrin00.html Kerrin Sperry continued her undefeated season through November 2010 as she collected a 3-0-1 record. From a statistical standpoint, she had a 1.47 GAA, .941 save percentage. Overall, the undefeated streak starts her collegiate career with eight wins and two ties. She allowed two goals or less in each game during November 2010. She stopped a career-high 29 shots in a 2-2 tie with Vermont and collected her first career shutout with 22 saves in a 1-0 win over state rival Boston College. In the first half of the 2010-11 season, Kerrin Sperry collected three shutouts and became the first Terrier netminder to record back-to-back shutouts. http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/122110aac.html She accomplished the feat after blanking Connecticut, 4-0, on Dec. 4 and the Northeastern Huskies, 3-0, on Dec. 7. In addition, Sperry compiled an undefeated 11-0-2 record in the first half and ranks fifth in the NCAA in goals-against average (1.44) and eighth in save percentage (.937). In December 2010, Sperry earned three wins and improved her season record to 11-0-2.Statistically, she had a 1.00 GAA, and .954 save percentage. In her first two starts, she stopped all 12 and 23 shots against UConn and Northeastern and became the first BU netminder to record back-to-back shutouts.Sperry was in net when the Terriers defeated the Harvard Crimson for the first time in program history. She collected 27 saves in the triumph.http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan4wpm.pdf On March 12, 2011, she played in her first NCAA Tournament game. She tied her own career record by making 30 saves, as Boston University defeated Mercyhurst by a 4-2 tally. In the first and third periods, the Terriers were outshot by Mercyhurst, 27-8.http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/031411aaa.html USA Hockey With USA Hockey, Sperry attended the 2009 Women's National Festival and was a member of the U.S. Women's Under-18 Select Team for the 2009 Women's Under-18 Series against Canada. On December 21, 2010, Sperry was added to the roster for the 2010 USA Hockey Women's Winter Training Camp. http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/122110aac.html The six-day camp will serve as a tryout and training session for the 2011 IIHF World Women's Championship roster. http://www.goterriers.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/122110aac.html Awards and honors *Co-Hockey East Player of the Week (Week of January 31, 2011) *Hockey East Rookie of the Week (Week of March 14, 2011) *Hockey East Defensive Player of the Week (Week of Oct. 4, 2010) *Hockey East Honor Roll (Week of October 18, 2010) *Hockey East Goaltender of the Month (December 2010)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1011/201101/jan4wpm.pdf *Hockey East Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 3, 2011)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201110/oct3wwr.php *Hockey East Defensive Player of the Week (Week of November 7, 2011)http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/pres1112/201111/nov7wwr.pdf *2008 Angela Ruggiero Chowder Cup Division A All-Tournament teamhttp://www.proamhockey.com/2008%20photos.htm References Category:Born in 1992 Category:Female ice hockey players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston University Terriers women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:American women's ice hockey players